


Just His

by LadyCaemlynn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love, Marriage, Mentioned Sesshomaru, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCaemlynn/pseuds/LadyCaemlynn
Summary: Inu no Taisho reflects on his dear heart.
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi
Kudos: 3





	Just His

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes, I wrote it in 2016. Felt it could not hurt to post it here for people to read and enjoy.

Such sweetness, such purity, such love. He thinks upon these things as he watches his sweet wife dancing through the sea of flowers, not one so beautiful as she.

She was his, now and forever. 

She loves with a love stronger than the pull of the moon on the tide, or the crash of the waves on the shore. 

How could she love him?  
He has wondered many a time.

How could she love him, give up everything, just to know him? Just to speak to him? Surely, this means it is true? He asks himself this quite often.

"But she does love me.", he says. "My darling flower."

She turns and smiles at him. It is like a ray of sunshine on the darkest day, a rainbow after the most violent of storms. 

She leans to pick a daisy, her hand resting on the her growing belly. He smiles, as their new son is soon to arrive. 

He has awaited this day since his lovely wife graced him with the news. Another little pup to take after him, to look like him.

His mind flashes to his eldest, Sesshomaru. He loves his eldest pup with all his heart, if only he knew. If only he knew that there is still an unfathomable love that would always be there for him. And in his heart, a place; a place reserved for his killing perfection, for his Sesshomaru. Ever since he married his new wife, their relationship has been strained. He can only hope that his little one will accept his new brother. 

His wife is smiling again, as she does so often. No matter the weather, no matter the day, one will always be graced with her smile. Ah, now she is beckoning him to frolic with her. His deep laugh bellows across the field. He always finds himself giving into her, but how could he not? 

She is his love, his diamond, his precious jewel. She is all that and more, for she is his Izayoi.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can enjoy the ramblings of a lonely girl. Enjoy! R&R
> 
> Also, I found this authors note at the end from 2016 me: 
> 
> “I wrote this at 12:00 in the morning, please don't hate me.”


End file.
